1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display using liquid crystals.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display uses liquid crystals having a mesomorphic phase representing both liquid and crystal properties. The liquid crystal display is provided with two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer, where liquid crystals are aligned, is interposed between the two substrates.
When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystals, alignment directions of the liquid crystals may be changed, and the light transmittance of the liquid crystals may be changed according to the alignment directions of the liquid crystals. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display may display an image corresponding to the adjusted light transmittance.
In most display apparatuses, the quality of an image when viewed in a direction perpendicular to a front surface of the display apparatus is superior to that of the image when viewed in a lateral direction of the display apparatus. A viewing angle is the range in which a user may properly view a displayed image, and a liquid crystal display generally has a narrower viewing angle than other display apparatuses. This is because the light transmittance may be changed according to the alignment directions of liquid crystals. That is, the image may be distorted when the user views the image from a lateral side of the liquid crystal display, such that the image quality is degraded.